world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Exemplars of Evil Feats
Beloved of Demons ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 23) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile The tanar'ri reward you with unholy vitality whenever you defeat their enemies. Prerequisite Evil, caster level 6th, Knowledge (the planes) 6 ranks, Evil Brand, Power Attack., Benefit Whenever you strike a lawful or good creature and reduce it to the dying or dead condition, you gain a number of temporary hit points equal to 1/2 your class level. Temporary hit points gained from this feat disappear after 1 minute. As an immediate action, you can sacrifice up to 5 temporary hit points to gain damage reduction 5/good for 1 round Blessing of the Godless ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 23) [Ceremony, Vile] You invoke the dreadful power of darkness and evil to fill your allies with terrible power. Prerequisite Evil, Knowledge (religion) 6 ranks., Benefit You gain access to ceremonies based on your ranks in Knowledge (religion). Each ceremony allows you to provide up to five allies with malevolent energy. Each rite takes 6 minutes to perform, and requires unholy water and the dung of an evil creature (see below). Each participant stands at one of five points, forming a pentagram with you in the center. The effects of each ceremony last for 24 hours unless otherwise noted. Dark Pact (6 ranks): You spew the hateful words of true wickedness, investing the malevolence of the Lower Planes in the gathering. You create a pool of reserve hit points equal to your class level the number of participants. Henceforth, all participants can draw a number of hit points equal to their class level from this pool as an immediate action. These reserve hit points can only be used to recover lost hit points, so any drawn in excess of the character's maximum hit point total are wasted. When the pool is depleted, the effects of the ritual end. Anoint the Wicked (9 ranks): Your filthy words imbue your allies with an incredible sense of purpose, enough to quench any misgivings. Each participant gains a +4 morale bonus on checks made to oppose Intimidate checks and on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects that have the fear descriptor. Shield of the Godless (12 ranks): In a sharp voice, you speak the reversed names of thirteen good deities, denying their existence and imbuing your allies with wards of unbelief. Each participant gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against divine spells. The participants also gain damage reduction 5/- against smite attacks made against them. In addition, if any participant is affected by a divine spell, all participants within 60 feet gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls and damage rolls for 1 round Divine Denial ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 24) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You harden your will against the power of the deities. Prerequisite Iron Will (PH) , Knowledge (religion) 9 ranks, Benefit Whenever you are the target of a divine spell, you gain a +2 bonus on saving throws to resist the spell. If the spell does not allow a saving throw, you can make a Will save against the spell's DC as if it allowed a save. If you succeed, you negate the effect of the spell Embody Energy ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 24) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General {TO DO} You can sacrifice prepared spells to shroud your body in a particular type of energy. Prerequisite Evasive Maneuvers ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 24) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General {TO DO} You can vanish into the confusion created by area spells. Prerequisite Evil Brand ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 24) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile You are physically marked forever as the servant of an evil power greater than yourself. The symbol is unquestionable in its perversity, depicting a depravity so unthinkable that all who see it know beyond a doubt that you serve an evil patron. Prerequisite Benefit Evil creatures automatically recognize the symbol now emblazoned upon you as a sign of your utter depravity and your discipleship to a powerful creature of evil, although the brand does not necessarily reveal your patron's identity. You gain a +2 circumstance bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks made against evil creatures. Fell Conspiracy ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 24) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/ceremony/ Ceremony You forge a connection with a target to ease communications and to keep you apprised of developments in the field. Prerequisite Knowledge (religion) 4 ranks, WIS 13, Benefit You gain access to ceremonies based on your ranks in Knowledge (religion). These ceremonies forge a link between participants who work toward a common cause. During each ceremony, all participants huddle together and speak in hushed tones, conveying the dark purpose of the conspiracy. Each ceremony takes 20 minutes, and its effects last for 24 hours. Common Cause (4 ranks): You confide in each ally, whispering your plans into his ear. Once you have finished, you nick each other's ears with a sharp blade (no damage). Henceforth, each participant can cast the message spell at will at your caster level. This ceremony requires a masterwork dagger. Conspiratorial Bond (8 ranks): You concoct a paste of potent herbs and apply it to the eyes and ears of all participants, including yourself. While doing so, you intone a resonating, rhythmic incantation. All participants gain a +2 bonus on Listen checks and Spot checks for every other participant in range. In addition, all participants within 100 feet can communicate telepathically. This ceremony requires rare herbs worth 50 gp. Inviolate Link (12 ranks): Using a concoction of blood and hair from each participant mixed with rare herbs and diamond dust, you paint an eye onto the forehead of each ally. As long as they remain within 100 feet of you, none of you can be caught flat-footed unless all of you are, and none of you can be flanked unless all of you are. This ceremony requires a bit of blood and hair from each participant, rare herbs worth 50 gp, and diamond dust worth 100 gp Generous Sacrifice ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 24) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General {TO DO} You can relieve your afflictions by donating them to an ally. Prerequisite Gruesome Finish ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 24) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General {TO DO} You deliver a terrifying blow to finish off a victim and strike fear into the hearts of your enemies. Prerequisite Hellsworn ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 24) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/vile/ Vile {TO DO} You have made a pact with a foul devil from the Nine Hells. In exchange, you can channel the power of that dreadful plane. Prerequisite Maiming Strike ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 25) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General {TO DO} You can make dreadful attacks that disfigure your opponent. Prerequisite Mask of Gentility ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 25) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General {TO DO} You cunningly hide your true motives and nature behind a facade of camaraderie and gentility. Prerequisite Proteus ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 26) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General {TO DO} You are a master of masking your features behind a myriad of disguises. Prerequisite Slippery Skin ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 26) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General {TO DO} You can expertly avoid the grasp of your enemies. Prerequisite Strength of Conviction ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 26) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You can channel the fury of your deity against a foe Prerequisite Benefit Each day, you can sacrifice one use of smite good or smite evil to smite a single target regardless of alignment. You gain no additional bonus on the attack roll, but if you hit the target, you deal a number of extra points of damage equal to your level Uncanny Forethought ( Exemplars of Evil, p. 26) http://dndtools.eu/feats/categories/general/ General You cunningly prepare your spells for any exigency. Prerequisite Spell Mastery (PH) , INT 17, Benefit When preparing your daily allotment of spells, you can reserve a number of spell slots equal to your Intelligence modifier. As a standard action, you can use one of these slots to cast a spell that you selected for the Spell Mastery feat. The level of the slot used must be equal to or greater than the level of the spell you intend to cast. Alternatively, as a full-round action, you can use a reserved slot to cast any spell that you know. The spell is resolved as normal, but for the purpose of the spell, your caster level is reduced by two. The level of the slot used must be equal to or greater than the level of the spell you intend to cast Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Exemplars of Evil Category:Exemplars of Evil Feats Category:Feats